Digimilagro
by cielphantomville
Summary: Eres esa clase de tipo que siempre espera un milagro en el último minuto. "Luces de neón" (1984), Jay McInerney.


Como cada navidad, aquí les dejo una pequeña historia que espero sea un digno obsequio para mis amados lectores.

Saben de antemano que se les deseo los mejor para este año que viene y que sin duda rezare para que cada uno de ustedes consiga realizar los propósitos que se hayan planteado.

Ha sido un año un tanto pesado y lleno de cambios para mí, y para vos… espero deje excelentes recuerdos y emociones memorables.

Un año más que he tenido la fortuna de escribir para ustedes, de robarles sonrisas, disgustos, quizás hasta una que otra lagrima.

My ladys…

My Lords…

Un beso y un abrazo, que la paz, la alegría y el amor llene su vida.

Su escritor y amigo incondicional _Ciel Phantomhive_.

Digimilagro

Resumen

Eres esa clase de tipo que siempre espera un milagro en el último minuto.

"Luces de neón" (1984), Jay McInerney.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo único.**

 **1**

Taichi miraba vitrinas del centro comercial mientras tiraba de la delicada mano de la chica que lo acompañaba. Los preciosos ojos de ella brillaban como dos gemas primorosas cada que se posaban sobre el portador del emblema del valor.

Había crecido tanto, se dijo observando con fascinación desmedida la espalda ancha y la cintura estrecha. Sus brazos fuertes y las manos amplias y poderosas que la sostenían. Junto a él nada temía. Entre sus brazos era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—¿Qué te parece este? —pregunto Tai con las mejillas rojas debido a la vergüenza que sentía al mostrar el regalo que había elegido. Su dedo señalaba un tanto tembloroso el artículo, inseguro de su selección.

—Es bonito, pero… —menciono ella un tanto dudosa, logrando que él regresara su vista al artículo y reconsiderara su elección.

Taichi suspiro, —lo sé, tan impersonal —dijo un tanto desanimado yendo a tirarse en una de las bancas del centro comercial en donde se encontraban. —Entonces… ¿Qué le regalo? —pregunto él tirando de ella para que tomara asiento a su lado. Ella también se desplomo aunque no con tanta angustia, de hecho sonrió enternecida y acaricio el rostro de Tai con la vista bien clavada en sus expresivos ojos chocolate que parecían suplicar por un poco de ayuda.

—Hermano —llamo Kari apretando sus mejillas. —Cualquier cosa que TU le des, va a gustarle —afirmo con una sonrisa que derritió el blando corazón de Taichi.

Un segundo después apretó las manos en puño mientras una fuerza inexplicable se abría paso desde su corazón, como un volcán en erupción que arrasa todo a su paso, así sus dudas y temores quedaron relegados. Muy seguro que con un solo obsequio podría poner de manifiesto esos sentimientos que hace mucho gritaban por salir.

—Ya sé que quiero darle —aseguro contundente y seguro de lo que compraría.

 **2**

—Aquí control de tierra, puesto EA1. ¿Me escucha ISSi? Cambio.

—Aquí el ISS. Escuchamos fuerte y claro —respondió Yamato manipulando la línea de conversación para mejorar el audio.

Detrás de él se encontraban los otros cuatro tripulantes del ISS, quienes actualmente en su bitácora de vuelo espacial registraban el día solar número 450. Es decir 10 800 horas en órbita. Todo un record.

Los cinco astronautas esperaban ansiosos a que el rango del canal se terminara de sintonizar con uno de los satélites más grandes para ampliar la señal y tener acceso a imagen, miemtrastanto...

—¿Cómo va todo allá arriba ISS? —pregunto el Teniente Coronel a cargo. Porque tres de los tripulantes eran militares y su reporte nada tenía que ver con esa pregunta amistosa de parte de su superior. En ese momento era más un amigos preocupado por su seguridad y bienestar.

—Todo en orden—respondieron al unísono felices de poder conversar con otro ser humano. Después de todo, a pesar de estar los cinco a bordo era tedioso solo interactuar entre ellos. De hecho el fastidio se extendía a varios aspectos, como la comida empaquetada que ya nada de sabor orgánico tenia, el ser partícipe de la llega del día y la noche, el pasear y mirar el paisaje, el cielo azul.

Pero con forme la conversación fue tomando tientes más profesiones y los oficiales abordo reportaban incidentes menores en su siempre extraña jerga militar, Yamato suspiraba pensando que pronto podrían bajar y entonces… y cerró los ojos con fuerza para poder traer de entre sus memorias su voz.

 _Yama_ …

¡Dios! si se esforzaba podía recordar el tono y el timbre de aquella voz pronunciando su nombre con cariño y alegría.

Como anhelaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, apretarlo contra su pecho y posiblemente después de su confesión romántica, la cual gritaría apenas poner un pie en la tierra, quería escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios también con deseo y lujuria cuando se entregaran el uno al otro por primera vez.

Peinar sus sedosos cabellos y degustar con hambre insaciable aquella boca tentadora y sensual, delinear con sus dedos cada cuerva de su cuerpo caliente y firme hasta…

—Comándate, Comándate… Yamato —llamaron por su nombre al rubio, quien parpadeo varias veces en busca de regresar de sus fantasías.

—Sé que su pronto descenso es una fuerte distracción, pero intenten mantenerse centrados —menciono con cierta burla el Director del proyecto metiéndose un poco con el rubio y haciendo reír a los otros.

Yamato con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas asintió con la cabeza mientras esta vez sí escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones de Control Tierra.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó los cinco tripulantes dejaron salir un suspiro profundo y anhelante.

—168 horas nos separan de volver a casa —murmuro Jhon Carter el ingeniero mecánico de abordo, además de un excelente informático.

—Suena mejor si lo pones como una semana —debatió Mae Jemisonii ingeniera, física, aunque entre sus cuantiosas habilidades también estaba el ser una excelente piloto, además de la única mujer de la tripulación.

Yamato los observaba con cierto orgullo pintado en el rostro, pues ser parte de ese equipo conformado por miembros de elite lo hacía sentir grande. Que no era la misma emoción que estar frente a un escenario, cierto, pero esto también tenía su encanto y amaba su trabajo. Además, ahora solo cantaba sus canciones para la persona que las inspiraba y estaba bien.

Porque aun componía.

Una de las pocas pertenecías que le permitieron llevar fue su guitarra. Claro que tuvo que pelear a brazo partido por ello y dejar muchas otras cosas, pero valió la pena. En sus ratos libres se encerraba en su cabina y con dedos agiles hacia música pensando siempre en una sola persona, siempre en la misma persona.

Aunque no estuviera ni entera de su amor, pero pronto cambiaria, en cuanto bajara se lo gritaría a la cara porque estaba seguro de que estaría en la terminar para recibirlo. Se abalanzaría para comerse su boca en un arrebato pasional como jamás se ha visto. Daba igual quien los viera. Mandaría todo al demonio porque tanto tiempo lejos le hizo ver que no quería una vida en soledad, que necesitaba compañía y ya había elegido a la persona ideal.

—¿Y saben que es lo mejor? ¡Estaremos en tierra para navidad! —grito con éxtasis Emilio Montiel, el único mexicano abordo, a cargo de la ruta y navegación, arrancando de sus pensamientos al pobre Yamato que casi dio un brinco debido al barullo.

—Pues yo solo estoy feliz de volver —comento serenamente Harrison H. Schmittiii piloto del módulo América y geólogo.

Yamato asintió a esa última frase. No le importaba la fecha, solo que volvería a casa con sus seres queridos. Vería a sus padres, a su hermano, a sus sobrinos y a…

—Bien señores, es momento de ir preparándonos para el viaje —dicto Matt en voz alta y el entusiasmo en ella no paso desapercibido por sus colegas. —Quiero los cálculos para el acoplamiento del AS-512 con el menor rango distancia para evita cualquier inconveniente —demando Yamato. —Además de un conteo completo de las provisiones y equipo que entregaremos a la tripulación de relevo. Y de ser posible, Carter, quiero un informe muy resumido de las fallas y composturas que hemos realizado. No el informe detallado que piensas entregar a Control Tierra, quiero un máximo de tres hojas, preciso. Eso es todo, a trabajar tripulación.

Todos vitorearon con emoción mientras en sus cabezas un solo pensamiento se hizo presente:

 _Volveremos_ a casa.

 **3**

 **ISS DIA SOLAR 453**

—Control Tierra, aquí el ISS, respondan —exigió Yamato con la voz jadeante. —¡Maldición! Respondan —gruño golpeando la consola con los puños.

—Matt, el sensor está detectando al menos tres cuerpos celeste de entre 100 µm y 10 m, con órbitas en la vecindad de la Tierra con un diámetro menor de 50 m. Pero al parecer solo es la punta de una caravana —comunico Emilio ampliando el rango de su radar.

Yamato chisto con los labios, se mordió la mejilla y regreso al comunicador. —Control Tierra, aquí el ISS, respondan. Esta es una transmisión de emergencia. Control Tierra, aquí el ISS —continúo hablando.

—Comándate. El lector térmico indica una temperatura por encima de los 500°C y en aumento —informo Mae con los nervios a flor de piel incluso una gota de sudor se atrevió a descender desde su sien.

—Matt, ahora tengo en pantalla al menos 15 cuerpos con un diámetro menor a los 250m, pero su velocidad… es lo que me preocupa. Si no llegaran a desintegrase en la atmosfera… —pronostico Emilio con voz tambaleante, como la luz de una vela que poco a poco se extingue.

—Harrison —llamo Matt a su siguiente al mando. —En escala de Turíniv, en que clasificación colocarías este NEOv.

—Pues… —y el silencio pareció estrangular a los cuatro oyentes. — De tres a cuatro, dependiendo de donde colisione.

—Joder —remilgo Matt regresando a intentar establecer comunicación. —Control Tierra, aquí el ISS, respondan, RESPONDAN —gruño Yamato. Ya no podía seguir dejando pasar el tiempo, debía tomar una decisión. Pero… —¡Demonios! —chillo Matt con el nudo de la tristeza y desesperación empezando a ganar fuerza.

Hace apenas un par de horas Emilio Montiel registro un grupo de meteroides, sin embargo ese dato que por lo regular seria irrelevante porque es un cuerpo celeste pequeño, desde un centenar de micras hasta unas decenas de metros, comenzaron a multiplicarse, pero por sobre todo a aumentar de tamaño. Todo estaría bien mientras se mantuvieran alejados, sin embargo su trayectoria cambio cuando al pasar por la órbita de Marte el grupo se vio influenciado por su gravedad cambiando de dirección.

Al principio por el tamaño de los más próximos Mae decidió que serían inofensivos y aunque entraran en contacto con la tierra se verían carbonizados al entrar a la atmosfera. Un nuevo error que se tradujo en la disminución en su tiempo de reacción y contrataque porque los más pequeños ocultaban justo al centro de la caravana uno de mayor envergadura.

Y ahora las comunicaciones estaban inservibles, a saber si por la posición en la que se encontraban o porque alguno de aquellos primeros meteoroides colisionaron con los satélites dañándolos. Lo importante es que no lograban hacer conexión con el EA1.

Matt resoplo angustiado.

Su cabeza daba vuelta pensando en todos aquellos a los que amaba y se encontraban allá abajo, completamente desprotegidos e ignorantes del peligro que se aproximaba.

Según los cálculos de Montiel y Harrison el asteroide de mayor volumen se estrellaría en China y la onda de choque se desplazaría con consecuencias colosales hasta Japón.

—¡Maldición! —chillo Yamato cerrando el canal de comunicación con el EA1 y abriendo el interno, el de su tripulación. —Nadie contesta en Control Tierra —anuncio con enorme pesar y el nudo ahora atorado en la garganta. —Y aunque no tengo modo de asegurar el motivo es mejor ir pensando en un plan de contingencia. Con los vehículos de abordo podríamos interceptar a los meteoroides de tamaño considerable. El problema es el núcleo de la bandada, el cual Harrison ha clasificado en la escala Turín en tres a cuatro. Es decir de… aproximadamente 13 a 20 kilotonesvi.

Cada miembro del equipo dejo de respirar mientras las entrañas se les constreñían al comprender por donde iba el razonamiento de su superior y el posible resultado al que había llegado.

—El impacto será en las costas de China —termino de informar Yamato sintiendo como el jugo gástrico subía por su esófago y la basca comenzaba a formar un engrudo asqueroso que pronto saldría expulsado por su boca sin su consentimiento, es decir vomitaría hasta lo que no había comido.

Se escucharon diversos ruidos, entre jadeos y abruptos ceses de respiración, no los culpaba, la noticia en sí era impactante. El silencio se instaló por varios segundos en la línea, los cinco tripulantes estaban sopesando sus opciones y por supuesto que siendo humanos tan inteligentes ya habían entendido lo que debían hacer. El problema principal era resignarse a que nunca volverían a casa.

—Si estoy en lo cierto Comándate —nombro Jhon Carter y en su voz se notaba el temblor de su cuerpo. —Según entiendo, la estación con su tamaño podría desviar al NEO de mayor tamaño en un rango aceptable.

Yamato recordó como respirar, e inhalo dos veces antes de contestar —Esperaba que tu pudieras confírmame eso Jhon. Nadie conoce mejor que tu esta estación.

—Si ponemos los propulsores al máximo el choque debería generar la fuerza suficiente para cambiar su curso —intento predecir Jhon. —Pero necesitaría saber con pelos y señas la trayectoria, la velocidad y la temperatura del NEO o puede que explotemos antes de siquiera rozarlo —acoto mientras su prodigioso cerebro ya estaba haciendo números.

—Eso está hecho —hablo Mae con voz un tanto animada —yo puedo hacer los cálculos y darte las cifras en menos de 7 minutos.

—Una cosa más —dijo Yamato. —Solo se necesitan dos personas a bordo, uno para pilotar y el otro para el control de navegación, por lo tanto… —un suspiro se le escapo. —Soy el Comándate y el Comándate se hunde con el barco —menciono haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar gracioso. —Pero ustedes… no puedo dar una orden directa, así que dejare a que decidan quién se queda.

Un montón de indignaciones se escuchó por la radio.

—No está a discusión —corto Matt. —Solo uno se queda. Tienen cinco minutos. Después comenzaremos a soltar los vehículos para interceptar a los NEO que podrían representar un peligro y dentro de quince haremos colisión.

El canal de comunicación se cortó. Yamato se desplomo en su silla y una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla. Sus ojos del mismo color que la Tierra se clavaron en ella. Era tan hermosa, y había tanto en ella que deseaba salvar.

—Nunca puede decirte que te amaba —se lamentó mientras apretaba una foto dentro de su bolsillo. —Te hubiera robado aunque sea un beso, una caricia, una noche de pasión. ¡Maldición! —y golpeo los reposabrazos de la silla como cuando era un niño y hacia berrinche. —Nunca sabrás cuanto te quiero…

—Aquí Control Tierra EA1. ISS respondan.

Matt prácticamente se abalanzo contra el tablero como si fuera su tabla de salvamento en medio del océano, y de hecho sentía que la suerte volvía a estar de su lado. Abrió el canal de comunicación y contesto.

—Aquí el ISS, Comándate Yamato Ishida al habla. Estamos en una situación crítica EA1.

Durante los siguientes segundos el alivio que Ishida sintió se esfumo. Porque a pesar de haber entablado comunicación, la faja de NEO que se aproximaba se habían camuflajeado lo suficiente para que a este punto ni con toda la tecnología tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para armar una defensa efectiva.

Yamato apretó los labios y luego de tragarse la sarta de improperios que pugnaba por salir contra todos los malditos astrónomos y científicos que vigilaban por cuadrantes el cielo. ¿Cómo se les había escondido algo tan enorme? Respiro profundo considerando que tampoco ellos lo vieron venir, y solo entonces dejo salir su propuesta, la solución a la que había llegado y que de hecho era la única viable en su situación.

Mientras la conversación avanzaba y los diferentes puntos de vista eran expuestos hasta obtener la luz verde de su plan, Matt se mordía los labios. Porque de alguna manera se le ocurrió que estaba dando argumentos para su propia ejecución.

—Entonces, lo dejamos en sus manos Comandante y la de su tripulación.

Matt asintió, cerró los ojos y menciono acongojado—Solo me hubiera gustado que mi tripulación pudiera haberse despedido de sus seres queridos…

Yamato corto el canal de comunicación, con la firme decisión de no decirle nada a sus compañeros sobre su charla con el EA1, porque no quería ilusionarlos para luego darles la fatal noticia de que estaban solos. Además estaba consciente de que a pesar de sacarlos de la nave aún quedaba la posibilidad que la onda de choque los golpeara y las probabilidades de lo que sucediera a partir de ahí eran infinitas con resultados variantes e impensables. Tenían la probabilidad de sobrevivir, tanto como la de ser lanzados fuera de la órbita terrestre a solo Dios sabe dónde, hasta de estrellarse con los restos del meteoroide y explotar.

—Comandante —nombro Mae entrando a la cabina y contemplando el gesto derrotista del rubio. —Creo que me saque la lotería —dijo ella acomodándose en el asiento del navegante y abrochándose el cinturón sin hacer referencia a la tristeza en el rostro de su Comandante porque quizás ella tenía la misma expresión.

—Lo lamento —menciono Yamato antes de ver como el canal con el EA1 parpadeaba.

—Están llamando Comandante —grito entusiasmada Mae.

Yamato apretó el botón de transmitir con pesar, porque sabía que cualquier cosa que viniera del EA1 sería como mínimo un puño de tierra más en sobre su ataúd.

 **4**

Taichi llego corriendo, sus pies trastabillaban cada dos por tres amenazado con hacerle besar el piso y aun así continuaba con su loca carrera. El pecho le zumbaba con frenesí, como lo haría las alas de un colibrí. Y sin embargo no era lo suficientemente rápido.

Entro a la sala observando las miles de computadoras apiñadas, las hileras interminables de tecnología de punta que él no sabía para que servían, pero que poco le importaba en ese momento.

Escucho la voz de una niña, de talvez unos cinco años, y esa dulce vocecita lo guio hasta uno de los extremos de la sala donde un puñado de gente, que resaltaba en medio de los miles de científicos por sus prendas civiles, se apiñaba frente a una sola pantalla que a Taichi le pareció casi obsoleta en comparación de todas las maquinas a su derredor.

—Papá te ama —dijo una voz que salió de la bocina.

—Y yo a ti —respondió la niña tocando con su manita regordeta la cara del hombre que se mostraba. —Vuelve pronto papi —solicito ella.

Tai apretó las manos en puños, al dar por cierto lo que acaban de informarle. Matt, su Yama no volvería.

Un agente le había cerrado el paso hace un par de horas al salir de la tienda en donde acaba de hacer su compra navideña junto a Kari, preguntando si él era Taichi Yagami amigo del comandante Yamato Ishida.

Apenas afirmar se vio arrastrado junto a su hermana a la azotea de la plaza comercial en donde lo obligaron a abordar un helicóptero. Tai probablemente se hubiera negado a tan cortes invitación de no ser porque logro identificar el escudo de la NASA en los uniformados.

Ya en el aire comenzaron a informales sobre el peligro que se cernían sobre la tierra y el hecho de que muy a su pesar no tenían forma de evitar.

—¿Me están diciendo que dejaran a Yamato tomar la decisión de sacrificarse?

Una pregunta para la que no obtuvo respuesta, lo estaba dejando interpretar la respuesta a través de su silencio. Le relataron que de hecho los canales de comunicación no habían fallado, los mismos directivos tomaron la decisión de guardar silencio con la esperanza de que la tripulación del ISS calibrara opciones y llegara a la misma conclusión que ellos. Porque era mejor de esa forma, no sería una orden de ejecución, sino un actor de heroísmo por parte de los valientes astronautas.

Por eso habían hecho lo único que SI estaba en sus manos. Habían ido en busca de la familia de cada uno de los miembros equipo.

Taichi había sido al último, pues al ser su día libre no hubo forma de localizarlo hasta que se rastrearon su celular.

Había corrido tanto, y ahora a solo unos pasos, al escuchar esa trémula voz infantil su corazón se estaba quebrando porque sabía que en cuanto se para frente al monitor sería para decir adiós. Solo tendría tiempo para un par de efímeras palabras y luego…

 _No quiero, no puedo_ , grito en su mente temblando como lo haría una hoja prendida del árbol a finales de otoño. Se aferraba, se sujetaba pero la inevitable realidad terminaría por aplastarlo.

Tai sintió una mano en su espalda que lo empujo sin nada de delicadez al frente.

—Itchi —grito Matt con los ojos brillantes. Como lo haría un niño que ve su dulce favorito.

—Hola Yama —susurro Tai sintiendo como las piernas se le doblaban. ¿A dónde había ido todo su valor?

—Tai yo… —murmuro Matt y entonces la comunicación se cortó dejando solo estática en lugar del rostro agraciado de Yamato.

No, Nooo, NO, NO, NO vociferaba su mente y corazón. Taichi se sujetó el pecho como si acabara de ser apuñalado, con el cuerpo temblando como flan a punto de ser devorado. Sus labios se despegaron para soltar un alarido que murió sin ser proferido rasgando su garganta y luego como un animal acorralado salió de ahí a toda velocidad.

 **5**

—Lo siento Comandante —se lamentó Mae al darse cuenta que lo que fuera a decir Yamato era importante y había perdido la oportunidad, su última oportunidad. —Él es especial ¿verdad?

—No sabes cuánto—dijo Yamato con voz soñadora y melancólica.

Carraspeo con la garganta para retomar su papel de líder, y con el temple que solo la experiencia podía darle tomo el mando y termino de dar indicaciones para que la nave de emergencia encendiera motores. Los segundos pasaban veloces y lentos, una extraña combinación que atormentaba a los dos que se quedaban abordo, y hacía sentir culpables a los que huían.

—Tengo en rango de alcance a los primeros NEO Comandante —informo Mae preparándose para lanzar los vehículos restantes.

Matt asintió, verifico la trayectoria y dio el visto bueno a Mae que no dudo en soltar las naves como si fueran proyectiles. Era como estar jugando videojuegos pensó Matt al ver como sus lectores mostraban el objetivo como a un puntito rojo y una línea punteada a sus proyectiles. Un tache sin chiste marcaba el impacto. Sip. Igual a los juegos de video de los años 90's.

En ese entonces la vida era perfecta. Iba a la escuela y Taichi sonreía a su lado. Compraban golosinas y gastaban bromas. Cuidaban a sus hermanos y… sonreían.

El ISS se sacudió con fuerza, las ondas de choque habían golpeado la Estación con una fuerza mayor a la esperada, aun así estaban dentro de las estadísticas. Yamato apretó los dientes aguantando hasta que dejo de temblar, estabilizo la Estación lo más que pudo y comenzó a acelerar.

Mae aun un tanto aturdida, relataba las variantes en jerga científica como si de un trabalenguas se tratara.

Matt alcanzaba apenas a comprender parte de toda su perorata, porque en realidad sabía que ella solo estaba hablando para descargar su miedo y nerviosismo. Además su mente en ese momento solo tenía cavidad para la imagen de Taichi Yagami. Divagaba trayendo recuerdos que anestesiaban de alguna forma su conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Sus memorias se amontonaban desde su primera borrachera la cual por casualidades fue en una navidad hace mucho tiempo atrás y en la que estuvo a punto de besarlo. ¡Dios! Ojala lo hubiera hecho. Su primer auto, su primer trabajo, su primera vez en el espacio, su primer sueño, su primer anhelo, su primer amor… su amor verdadero.

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo…_

Repetía Yamato colocando en un movimiento fugaz la fotografía de Taichi que siempre traía bien guardada en su bolcillo sobre el tablero. En ella un Taichi de apenas once años dormía apaciblemente abrazado a una almohada. Llevaba puesta su ropa favorita, la misma que había portado durante su aventura digital, así como una vendita en la rodilla fruto de la caída de la bicicleta que ese día habían sufrido los dos por haber frenado de mala forma. Sus labios dibujaban una deliciosa "o" de la que asomaba brillante como plata liquida un hilo de saliva. Sus mejillas regordetas y rosas parecían gritar por una caricia mientras sus espesas pestañas mantenían ocultos sus iris de color cobrizo. La maraña de cabello desparramada en todas direcciones, mientras su flequillo no hacía sino acentuar sus facciones. Se veía tan hermoso. Taichi a sus ojos siempre fue lo más bello sobre la tierra.

Había descubierto su amor por él desde entonces, sin embargo siendo el niño que era, nunca logro darle un nombre apropiado ni vislumbrar la verdadera intensidad del mismo, hasta mucho después, cuando a través de la experiencia al fin supo que era aquello que le subía la presión sanguínea con tan solo una sonrisa de parte de su mejor amigo.

Estaba enamorado.

Pero ni aun así logro encontrar el valor para decírselo y ahora…

 _Nunca lo sabrá_ se lamentó Matt apretando el control de mando entre sus manos y sintiendo como la temperatura se elevaba de forma exorbitante.

—Comandante, estamos a menos de 500 metros —informo Mae con el rostro compungido y comenzando a llorar, permitiendo que sus lágrimas se sumaran a las gotas de sudor que ya bajaban por su rostro. Estaba asustada, más bien aterrada y aun así se mostraba decidida.

—Fue un placer ser tu compañero y amigo —dijo Matt antes de empujar a fondo el acelerador y trabarlo por si perdía la conciencia antes de tiempo.

 **6**

Un grito de dolor inundo la sala, seguido de varios sollozos y gemidos angustiosos. Llantos que poco a poco iban ganado fuerza cuando la pantalla principal transmitió la colisión del ISS con el NEO principal.

Un estallido de luz que por un segundo deslumbro a todo el personal y dejo la sala completa sumida en un silencio espeluznante. Luego el Director apretó la mandíbula y se forzó a mantener la calma, para reclamar a viva voz saber si lograron el objetivo.

El ruido de las teclas, de los datos siendo procesados y hasta la de alguna que otra conversación se vio aplacada por el lamento de los familiares de los astronautas, quienes entre gemidos lastimosos suplicaban por la vida de sus seres queridos.

—Señor tengo lectura de la nave de emergencia —informo una voz en medio de todo ese caos con tono esperanzado. —La explosión debió dañarla, pero soporto bastante bien y esta completa.

—¿Cuantos tripulantes? —pregunto el Director con el corazón en la garganta.

—Tres señor, están inconscientes. Los sistemas de abordo ha tomado sus signos vitales y al parecer no hay daños físicos.

—Nombres —solicito el CEO con la voz cada vez más grave por contener sus emociones, y los civiles elevaron la cabeza rezando por escuchar el nombre de su astronauta.

 **7**

Taichi sentía el aire faltarle, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho como si buscara salir, escapar para volar junto a Yamato. Se sujetó a la pared y luego sus rodillas se doblaron dejándolo caer de hinojos contra el suelo en una pose derrotista que nunca antes tomo mientras su llanto se volvía cada vez más audible.

—Yama… —murmuro sintiendo como cada letra salía pronunciada teñida del dolor de su propia alma, una desgarrada y moribunda.

—Hermano —nombro Kari colocando sus delicadas manos sobre los hombros temblorosos de Taichi.

Él subió la propia y se aferró a ella, Kari siempre había estado cuando más la había necesitado y en este momento debía asirse a algo o perdería la cordura.

—No puedo, ni quiero vivir sin él… —confeso mostrándole sus lágrimas que caían sin control. Todo él se desmoronaba, perdía el rumbo y lo que más deseaba en ese instante era simplemente dejar de respirar si es que Yamato también lo había hecho. Quería morir si de esa forma podía volver a verlo para decirle aquello que siempre guardo. Entregarle su presente de navidad.

—Quizás no tengas que hacerlo —dijo ella. —Vamos, aún tenemos una esperanza —y elevo frente a la mirada sorprendida de Tai su Digivice. —¿Tienes el tuyo?

Taichi afirmo al tiempo en que un nuevo aleteo se extendió por su pecho antes de ponerse en pie.

—Esperemos que él tenga el suyo.

Tai miro en todas direcciones, prácticamente todo el personal estaba reunido en la sala de la que acaban de salir. Ahora tenía un objetivo y con eso fijo en su mente se encamino a la primera puerta que tuvo a su alcance, para su mala suerte era un almacén, continuo con la siguiente daría con lo que buscaba así tuviera que registrar todo ese maldito edificio.

—¡Ey!, ¿quiénes son ust…?

Y Taichi no dudo en soltarle un buen puñetazo que noqueo al pobre hombre que tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el lugar y tiempo equivocados, para entrar al cubículo del cual acaba de salir. El área de trabajo era bastante rustica, apenas tres escritorios y sus correspondientes sillas, aun así tenía lo que necesitaban, una computadora.

 **8**

Las puertas se abrieron de un solo empellón para dejar frente a los ojos de una muy desconcertada y alterada Mae la sala de control principal de EA1.

Ella miro sus manos como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando. Hasta hace poco más de dos segundos ella estaba…

¡Dios! Gimió ella llevando sus manos a su boca acallando el grito que pugnaba por salir, asustada que de proferir semejante sonido su dulce sueño se desvanecería. Porque debía ser un sueño, un desvarió de su mente moribunda y agonizante.

Mae parpadeo varias veces hasta ubicar a sus padres, dos personas mayores que lloraban recatadamente en el rincón más alejado al no haber escuchado el nombre de su hija entre los posibles supervivientes.

Con pasos temblorosos se fue acercando. Del ébano cabello rizado de la astronauta se desprendían volutas de humo al igual que de su traje chamuscado, pero poco le importo cuando con mayor confianza y a grandes zancadas deshizo la distancia que la separaba de ellos. Se les hecho en cima, como cuando era niña y los rodeo en un abrazo apretado y cariñoso deseando disfrutar en lo posible de esa maravillosa ilusión que su desahuciado cerebro le regalaba en forma de consuelo.

La primer en reaccionar fue su madre, quien no tuvo reparo en sollozar aún más fuerte pero esta vez de felicidad. Su padre le lleno de besos el rostro y sus manos grandes y callosas por los años de trabajo peinaron su humeante cabello.

—Vas a tener que cortarlo —dijo él con una mirada por demás tierna y aliviada que desprendían grandes goterones salados.

Ella asintió y se apretó aún más contra ellos sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y el miedo a verlos desaparecer.

—Lo rapare con gusto, es un precio muy bajo por estar aquí —respondió ella llorando y apretándose más contra ellos sin querer alejarse ni un ápice.

Mae podía sentir el peso de los brazos de su padre, la tibieza de las lágrimas de su madre que mojaban su rostro y sus propias lagrimas brotando de sus ojos. Pero también sentía el calor lacerante abrazando su piel y el zumbido en sus oídos tras la detonación. La vista de Yamato Ishida con la vista fija al frente y sus manos aferradas la tenía grabada en sus pupilas.

—Pero ¿Cómo?… esto es imposible… —murmuro el Director de la NASA acercándose a pasos pequeños sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Porque esa que lloraba como niña recién encontrada era ni más ni menos que Mae Jemison, y ella debería estar en…

Y no era el único que miraba a la astronauta con miles de preguntas bombardeándole la mente. Sin embargo si fue el único que pareció recordar que había alguien más con ella.

—¿Y Yamato? —pregunto dejando de lado los formalismos, porque el rubio nipón se había convertido a través de esos años de convivencia en una amigo cercano y querido. —¿En dónde está Matt? —volvió a cuestionar con mayor aplomo y dejando salir en su voz el temor que temblaba en su interior.

—No lo sé —respondió Mae sin soltarse de sus padres. —Recuerdo haberle comunicado nuestra distancia, luego el calor aumento y… —Mae se mordió los labios y comenzó a sollozar. —¡Dios! Pensé que estaba muerta. El frente de la nave impacto… —su voz se cortó, como si se la hubieran robado, ella tembló elevando sus manos aun enguantadas. —El ISS se sacudió y las llamas…

El Director bajo la cabeza, era muy cruel de su parte estarla obligando a contarle algo asi, pero…

—Pero ¿y Matt?

—Ni siquiera sé cómo llegue YO aquí. De un segundo a otro me encontraba parada en la puerta y…

El silencio que ella hizo era casi palpable. Luego Mae pareció sobresaltarse, luego la sorpresa se dibujó por todo su rostro cuando casi en una exhalación pronuncio.

—Había alguien más…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso es imposible —dicto uno de los asesores del proyecto poninedose4 en pie.

—Es cierto —grito ella —él, él nos salvó…

 **9**

Yamato sentía su cuerpo flotar mientras su piel registraba el suave calorcito danzante que le hormigueaba sobre cada extremidad. Y entonces… un aroma arto conocido se arrastró hasta su nariz, un olor que le hizo inspirar profundamente para llenarse los pulmones con desesperación. Si estaba muerto seguramente había hecho suficientes cosas buenas para haber llegado al cielo, porque solo de esa manera se podía explicar el hecho de percibir aquella fragancia que le traía paz y felicidad.

Aunque… los trémulos dedos que de a poco se enlazaban con los suyos ponían en duda esa teoría. Pero estaba demasiado cansado, porque hasta ese momento su cuerpo registraba la atención a la que estuvo sometido, y cómodo para abrir los ojos. Solo quería perderse en esa eternidad que parecía rodearlo, desvanecerse como lo hace una nube arrastrada por el viento.

—Yama…

Fue un susurro cerca de su oído, un sonido tímido y coqueto que acaricio sus tímpanos.

—Yama. Despierta… por favor…

Matt frunció el ceño, tenía tan poca conciencia de sí mismo que no podía definir si de verdad estaba escuchando esa suplica o era su mente trayéndole consuelo con alguna de sus memorias. Recordaba el calor sofocante impregnándose, tragándoselo como un animal salvaje que inca sus fauces con alevosa ventaja, la falta de oxígeno estrangulándolo y el miedo. Sobre todo el terror de ver como la luz naranja de la explosión iba ganando terreno, el golpe que sacudió al ISS como si fuera un barquito de papel y luego…

—Yama… no me dejes. Porque no puedo vivir sin ti

Yamato se esforzó de verdad, coloco las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en abrir los ojos justo para encontrarse un par de gemas color marrón que brillaban y suplicaban. Eran tan hermosas que su resplandor parecía opacar a todas las estrellas del firmamento.

Lo contemplo como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto, sus espesas pestañas que cada cierto tiempo ocultaban sus preciosos ojos, sus cejas, su nariz respingona, sus labios apetitosos, y su piel que sonrosada suplicaba una caricia. Una que él no podía ni quería negarle. Con un esfuerzo casi inhumano elevo su mano izquierda para tocar las mejillas de quien lo sostenía con amor y entrega.

Sus dedos delinearon con fascinación cada uno de sus rasgos para terminar explorando los confines de su cabellera sedosa y suave.

—Te amo —murmuro Yamato prendado de ese rostro, de la persona frente a él. Porque había esperado tanto para dejar salir esas dos palabras que parecían tan poco en comparación de aquello que anidaba en su interior.

El Taichi frente a él, sea una ilusión o un recuerdo, se alegró enormemente, de hecho sus ojos parecieron brillar aún más y dos lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon. Era tan bello. Tan delicioso a la vista que no dudo en atraparlo, abrazarlo con fuerza aun cuando todo su cuerpo gritaba por quedar desmadejado y sin movimiento. Por abandonarse de una buena vez a vagar en el infinito.

Fue hasta entonces, cuando las palmas de sus manos tocaron la piel desnuda que se atrevió a intentar vislumbrar el panorama completo. Su mente se despejo en lo posible. Parpadeo varias veces encontrándose con un espacio color gris por el que números blancos y planos parecían recorrer una vía invisible sinfín. Y efectivamente se encontraba flotando, como una hoja suspendida sobre la superficie el agua, sin un abajo o arriba definidos. Y sobre él, aferrado como si fuera su tabla de salvamento, y para su vergüenza totalmente desnudo, Taichi.

Solo ellos y la eternidad de datos.

Estoy en el Digimundo, pensó Yamato y Tai pareció leerle la mente.

—No logramos salir —dijo con tono apagado. —La explosión nos alcanzó —confeso bajando la mirada y restregando su nariz contra la clavícula de Matt. —Lance a tu compañera por el portal, pero nosotros… no logramos pasar...

—Entonces…

—No, no estamos muertos —aseguro Tai —pero, tendremos que esperar un poco para que la conexión se restablezca y podamos utilizar esta vía. Hasta entonces estamos varados.

—¡Oh! —dijo Yamato sin retirar sus manos de la espalda de Taichi. Pero ahora un poco más consiente de las diferentes partes de su anatomía que se restregaban sin ninguna barrera de por medio. Los botones de su pecho que se rozaban desvergonzadamente contra los suyos, su abdomen plano y su zona baja, esa erótica parte que por ahora flácida dejaba apenas percibir su forma y tamaño.

¡Rayos! Si tan solo no estuviera tan cansado.

—Yama —nombro Tai y Yamato dejo salir una onomatopeya intentando mirarlo para dejar de lado el cansancio que lo sumía en un estupor amenazando con arrojarlo a la inconciencia. —Yo también te amo.

¡Bam! De un golpe certero Taichi le había espantado el sueño. Su amigo lo miraba ilusionado. Y haciendo memoria… se había CONFESADO.

LE DIJE A TAICHI QUE LO AMABA.

Tai lo miraba descifrando en cada gesto aquello que sentía, que pensaba. Una amarga verdad se estaba formando frente a él. Quizás Matt lo había confundido, cuando despertó no parecía ni saber quién tenía en frente… ¿y si esas palabras estaban dirigidas a alguien más?

No se arrepentía de nada, si había salvado la vida de Yamato fue por el amor que le tenía, pero si la felicidad del rubio estaba al lado de otra persona pues le desearía lo mejor y le apoyaría.

—Yo… —dijo Taichi con el corazón bombeando en el pecho como aleteo de colibrí.

Yamato entro en pánico. Y su mente solo tuvo un segundo para comprender lo que estaba pasando al tiempo en que gritaba: NO DEJES QUE SE DISCULPE.

El problema era como evitarlo. Esta tan maltrecho que le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad mantenerse despierto. Hablar para explicarse estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades. Así que en un desesperado intento hizo lo único que parecía lógico.

Beso a Taichi Yagami.

Fue un beso falto de energía, apenas un choque brusco entre sus labios, un movimiento que no tuvo ni por asomo una millonésima parte de todo lo que a Matt le hubiera gustado transmitir pero que había conseguido callar al Yagami y demostrar que no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

Taichi lo miraba asombrado y ahora su musculo cardiaco zumbaba de lo rápido que latía, sin embargo debería esperar para pedir explicaciones pues Yamato acaba de perder la conciencia. Aun así, ese beso tosco le había renovado las esperanzas.

Tomando un poco de ventaja por la condición de Matt paso sus brazos por detrás de su nuca para poder aferrarse más a él. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían allí? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que fuera el suficiente para que Yama recobrar el conocimiento y pudieran "hablar" tranquilamente, o quizás algo más.

Fin.

i La Estación Espacial Internacional (en inglés, International Space Station o ISS) es un centro de investigación en la órbita terrestre, cuya administración, gestión y desarrollo está a cargo de la cooperación internacional. El proyecto funciona como una estación espacial permanentemente tripulada, en la que rotan equipos de astronautas e investigadores de las cinco agencias del espacio participantes.

ii El 4 de junio de 1987, Mae Jemison se convirtió en la primera mujer afroamericana en ser admitida en el programa de formación de astronautas de la NASA, y en 1992 fue la primera mujer afroamericana en viajar al espacio.4 5 Viajó a borde del Endeavour en la misión STS47, y durante los ocho días que estuvo en el espacio, Mae Jemison realizó experimentos sobre la ingravidez y la cinetosis en la tripulación y en ella misma.6 En total estuvo 190 horas en el espacio.5 Después de servir en la NASA de 1987 a 1993, Jemison fundó el Jemison Group, Inc., que desarrolló ALAFIYA,7 sistema de telecomunicaciones basado en satélites. El propósito de este sistema era mejorar el cuidado médico en países en desarrollo.

iii Antes de unirse a la NASA como miembro del primer grupo de astronautas científicos, en junio de 1965, trabajó en el Centro de Inspección Geológica y Astrogeológica en Arizona, desarrollando tecnologías que luego serían utilizadas por los tripulantes de las naves Apolo. Cumplió también un rol clave en el entrenamiento de nuevos astronautas, para ser buenos observadores geológicos estando en la Órbita Lunar y buenos trabajadores geológicos cuando estuviesen en la superficie de la Luna. Antes de tripular las expediciones, participó en la examen de las rocas lunares obtenidas en viajes anteriores desde el punto de vista científico. Como Schmitt era el único geólogo en la NASA, era razonable que invirtiera mucho tiempo haciendo análisis a muestras y luego convirtiéndose en perito de los sistemas del módulo lunar y del módulo de mando y servicio (CSM), por eso no se sorprendió cuando en marzo de 1970 fue seleccionado para la tripulación de reserva del Apolo 15, siendo el primer científico-astronauta en hacerlo. Completó la tripulación con Richard Francis Gordon, que era comandante y Vance Brand (comandante del módulo de piloto) y era un claro candidato a repetir la hazaña en el Apolo 18. Antes de la cancelación de esta última expedición, en septiembre de 1970, mucha gente presuponía que sería nominado para la última expedición a la Luna que organizaría la NASA, el Apolo 17.

iv Se refiere a un método de clasificación del peligro de impacto de objetos tipo NEO

v Near Earth Objects, objetos cercanos a la Tierra.

vi Un objeto recibe un valor de 0 a 10 basándose en su probabilidad de colisión y en su energía cinética, expresada en megatones (1 megatón=1 millón de toneladas de TNT). A título de ejemplo, Little Boy, la bomba atómica que estalló en Hiroshima (Japón), tuvo una potencia de cerca de 13 kilotones de TNT. Por tanto, un megatón de TNT equivale a cerca de 77 bombas como la de Hiroshima.


End file.
